


Lucifer's Desire

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: You’re accused of a murder you didn’t commit. When certain circumstances appear you end up having to stay with Lucifer. During your stay you become friends. But on the first night you ask what does HE desire. Will he tell you or evade the question? What does the Devil himself desire?





	Lucifer's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by the creator Tom Kapinos, the writers, directors, and producers of the show. I am simply borrowing them to create this beautiful fanfic. 
> 
> A/N: Y/N L/N-You Name and Last Name. Y/F/N-Your Friend’s Name.

You were currently putting books on the correct shelf. Your day job was a being Librarian. At night you were a waitress at the local diner. The Library was chaotic today. A plumber had to come in to fix the pipe that had burst last night before your shift had ended. You ended up staying to help your boss move shelves and books around so none of them would get watered damaged.

“Are you Y/N L/N?” You turned to see a woman addressing you. “Yes. How may I help you?” You asked as you set the books you held on the cart next to you. “Detective Chloe Decker. You’re under arrest for the murder of Y/F/N.” Chloe said, showing her badge to you before cuffing your hands behind your back.  
“Wait, what?” You asked in a shocked tone. Chloe recited the Miranda Rights to you as she lead you outside. All eyes were on you. Your boss looked at you with concern. The on lookers whispering accusations amongst each other. “Head down.” Chloe ordered when she opened the cruiser’s door for you. You complied to the order to stunned to fight back. The ride to the station was silent. Chloe glanced at your reflection in her rear view mirror a few times. Something about your reaction gnawed at her mind. Ten minutes had passed by when she had parked at the station.

She sighed before she stepped out of the cruiser to let you out. “Ah, Detective Decker, there you are.” A sophisticated looking man greeted her as she let you out. He gave you a curious look. “Lucifer, where have you been all morning?” Chloe asked him. “Attending to some personal business.” Lucifer replied with a smirk. “You’re name is Lucifer?” You asked him curiously. “Yes. And, you are?” He asked with a brow raised. “I am Y/N.” You replied to him. “All right, enough with introductions. We need to go inside.” Chloe said as she began to lead you into the station.

“Dan, please take them into the interrogation room.” Chloe said passing you off to Dan. “Where are you two going?” Dan asked Chloe and Lucifer. “We are going to speak with Ella.” Chloe replied gesturing between her and Lucifer. Lucifer gave you a curious look before chasing after Chloe.

Dan shrugged and lead you to the main interrogation room. “I need to cuff your hands in front of you.” Dan announced as soon as he opened the door the room. You stepped into the room and allowed him to switch the cuffs around. You sat down after he did that, facing the mirror that was on the wall in front of you. “All right, Chloe and Lucifer will be with you in a few minutes.” Dan told you before exiting the room.

The moment he left, Chloe’s words finally sunk in. Tears began to stream down your cheeks. Was Y/F/N truly dead? How? Also why were you being accused of the murder? These were the questions running through your mind at the moment.

“Hey guys.” Ella greeted Chloe and Lucifer. “What have you got for us?” Lucifer asked as he looked at the table. “Did you bring Y/N in?” Ella asked, accidentally ignoring Lucifer’s question. “Yes.” Chloe replied with a sigh. “Why?” Lucifer asked looking to Ella and then Chloe. Giving them both a puzzled look. “Because a body was discovered yesterday at six a.m. I ran the evidence this morning because the lab was backed up yesterday. I got the results back almost immediately. The results show that the prints were Y/N L/N.” Ella told Lucifer in a sad tone.

“Seems like the lab techs were quicker than usual.” Chloe pointed out. “Apparently they had nothing else to do so they checked my evidence right away this morning.” Ella said with a shrug of her shoulders. “That’s odd.” Lucifer said as he glanced at Chloe. “Here’s the victim’s records and Y/N’s records.” Ella handed two folders to Chloe. “Thank you. Let’s go Lucifer.” Chloe said. Lucifer smiled at Ella before the two walked out of her office. They headed to the interrogation room that you were in.

You were slightly sobbing when they entered the room. “Lucifer, will you grab the Kleenex box off of my desk?” Chloe asked as she took a seat in front of you. “Is Y/F/N really dead?” You asked with a broken voice. “You would know the answer to that since you are the one that did it.” Chloe stated flatly as she set the folders down in front of her. Lucifer looked between the two of you as he walked back into the room. He set the box of Kleenex down in front of you before he sat next to Chloe. “I didn’t do it, hence why I asked.” You stated as you grabbed a tissue. You wiped your eyes and then blew your nose.

“That’s what all guilty criminals say.” Lucifer stated with a laugh. “But I am telling the truth when I say I didn’t do it.” You told him as your voice wavered a bit towards the end. “You’re finger prints are on the weapon.” Chloe said as she pulled a photo out of the first folder. “Why are your prints in the system?” Lucifer asked as he glanced at the photo. “Assault charges.” Chloe answered for you.  
“I was falsely accused. The proof is in my mug shot. You can tell I was the one assaulted.” You responded coldly. “Seriously? A judge found you guilty of assaulting a police officer on duty.” Chloe stated flatly. Lucifer grabbed the folder that held your information. He opened it and read the assault charges. He also took a good look at your mug shot. “That judge was just as crooked as the cop that arrested me.” You said slamming your fists down on the table.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Ella told Dan as the stood on the other side of the mirror. The two of them had been standing there since Chloe began with her first question. They were listening and observing the entire time. “I’ll be back.” Ella said before walking out of the room.

“Look, the evidence is stacked against you. I don’t see how you’re innocent in this case.” Chloe told you sternly. “I just want to know why you would do this in the first place?” Chloe asked you. “I swear I am being framed.” You stated before leaning back in your chair. “Why would anyone frame you?” Chloe asked you incredulously. “My friend was not only a roommate, but they were my best friend. Their profession was a Private Investigator.” You replied more harshly than you had intended.

“What does their profession have to do with someone framing you?” Lucifer asked with a raised brow. “They were investigating the officer that arrested me and the judge that convicted me.” You stated in an exasperated tone. Chloe sighed heavily and then turned to Lucifer. “Go ahead, do your thing.” Chloe stated to Lucifer. She turned her attention back to you once she gave her command. Lucifer shrugged and then smirked as he drew your attention to him. “Tell me, what is it you desire?” Lucifer asked locking his gaze onto yours.

You stared blankly at him for a moment. “I desire to prove that I didn’t assault an officer on duty and that I didn’t murder my best friend. In other words I desire the truth in both cases.” You said in a rushed tone. Chloe sighed in frustration and leaned back in her chair. Lucifer raised his eyebrows in shock as he leaned back in his chair also. He didn’t expect that to be your answer at all. “What was the name of the officer that arrested you on assault charges?” A girl asked as she rushed into the interrogation room. “Ella, what’s this about?” Chloe said as she turned her attention to Ella. “Y/N, I need to know.” Ella said in a desperate tone.  
“Howard Wilkinson.” You replied coldly. Your hatred for the man resurfacing. “She may be right about being framed.” Ella opened the victim’s folder that sat in front of Chloe. She pointed to the name of the lab tech that ran the prints that morning. “That’s the name of the lab tech.” Chloe said knitting her brows together in confusion. “He’s an officer, not a lab tech.” Lucifer stated as he looked at Ella. Ella nodded in agreement to Lucifer’s statement. “Stay with her.” Chloe stated as she grabbed Ella’s arm and rushed out of the room.

“So, she wasn’t lying?” Dan asked as he chased after Ella and Chloe. “It’s starting to look that way.” Chloe said as she made her way to her desk. Dan and Ella followed closely behind her. “Watcha doing?” Ella asked as Chloe took a seat at her desk. “Running a background check on Howard Wilkinson.” Chloe stated as she typed away.

Dan and Ella moved to stand behind Chloe to watch the computer screen. “That’s never a good sign.” Dan pointed out when a message popped up saying ‘access denied’. “We need to talk to Pierce. His position may allow us access to Wilkinson’s file.” Ella pointed out. “You two can do that. I will check on Lucifer and Y/N.” Dan said before walking away.

“I’m surprised you didn’t lawyer up.” Lucifer said, breaking the silence that had fallen when Chloe and Ella ran out of the room. “It didn’t help me then, why would it help me now?” You asked him as you stared down at your hands. Lucifer looked at your curiously. “Well this is different. You’re being charged with murder.” Lucifer stated incredulously. “What’s your point?” You asked in an annoyed tone. Lucifer shrugged before Dan had walked into the room.

“Well, I have some odd news.” Dan said as he took a seat next to Lucifer. “Oh, do tell.” Lucifer said excitedly. “Chloe tried to access Howard Wilkinson’s file and she was denied access.” Dan said looking to you as he spoke. You paled a bit, knowing that wasn’t a good thing. “Wonder why that would happen.” Lucifer said curiously as he glanced over to Dan.

“Where is Chloe?” Lucifer asked as he looked to the door. “Her and Ella went to talk with Pierce. Ella said he might be able to access Wilkinson’s files because of his position.” Dan replied. “Am I safe here?” You asked quietly, gesturing to the space around you. “That’s a good question. What should we do, Detective Espinoza?” Lucifer asked Dan. “Um. I dunno.” Dan replied nervously.

“Sir, I hate to interrupt but we need your help.” Chloe said as she and Ella entered Pierce’s office. He was sitting at his desk looking over some paper work. “What can I help you ladies with?” He asked looking up from the papers. “We tried to do a background check and we were denied access. Ella suggested that you might have access.” Chloe stated nervously.

“Give me the name.” Pierce said as he turned to his desktop to open the LAPD database. “Howard Wilkinson.” Ella stated. Suddenly his look became cold and his posture rigid. “What are you two up to?” He asked in a stern voice. “Sir, we believe he framed Y/N L/N with murder.” Chloe stated nervously. Ella wondered why he would suddenly become so cold at the mention of this man’s name. He sighed heavily and began to calm himself.

“We have a problem. This man, is a man I have been looking into for years before coming to the LAPD office. I have stayed unnoticed in the background by him. Slowly building a case against. I just don’t have enough proof that he is crooked.” Pierce stated quietly. “He’s truly a crooked cop?” Ella asked quietly. “I believe so but I need the proof to convict him of his crimes.” Pierce admitted as he looked down at his desk. “We might have a lead. He arrested Y/N two years ago. He was also the lab tech who ran tests on the evidence today.” Chloe pointed out to Pierce.

“Get her some place safe. Now. If he finds out that the two of you connected his name to being a lab tech, he’s going to go after her. She’s in danger.” Pierce stood quickly as he spoke. “Where do we send her?” Chloe asked in panic. “Anywhere that she isn’t linked to. He most likely knows her daily schedule. I will figure out a way to distract everyone so you can sneak her out the back door.” Pierce said as he rushed out of his office. Chloe and Ella gave each other a panicked look before walking off to the interrogation room.

“We need to sneak you out.” Chloe said as she rushed into the room. “Where can I go?” You asked in a frightened tone. “Anywhere that he wouldn’t have linked to your daily routine.” Chloe said in a rushed tone. “Why not hide her at Lucifer’s?” Dan asked. “You sure that’s a good idea?” You asked with a brow raised towards Lucifer. “It’s the only idea we have right now. I’m sure he can’t link the LUX to your routine.” Chloe said. “Of course he can’t she has never visited the LUX before.” Lucifer stated. Chloe quickly uncuffed your wrists. “Sneak her out through the back door.” Chloe stated. 

“Come on.” Lucifer stated as he gently grabbed your arm. “Try not to draw attention to yourselves once you get outside. Just get in your car and leave. Don’t answer any questions.” Chloe ordered You and Lucifer. Lucifer smiled and you nodded in response before walking out of the room. “What do we do?” Dan asked Chloe as he walked passed her. She was watching the two of you head for the back door. Hoping no one would stop you. “We act natural.” Chloe responded when she turned her attention back to Dan.

Lucifer kept a gentle grip on your arm as he lead the way. Thankfully the hallway to the back door was empty for the most part. Meaning that it may be easier than he expected for the two of you to get outside. The only person to pass the two of you was the janitor that walked out of the broom closest with a mop. He smiled and waved at Lucifer. Lucifer smiled back and continued to the door. “I can’t let you stand here alone. So, calmly walk next to me. My car is across the lot.” Lucifer stated as he opened the door. “Remember, don’t answer any questions.” Lucifer reminded you.

“What’s the LUX?” You asked Lucifer as he released your arm from his grip. “It’s a night club I own. I live above it.” Lucifer stated as he lead the way to his car. Only looking around occasionally. He tried his best not to draw attention to himself at the moment. “That’s cool.” You told him calmly even though you felt like having a panic attack. The two of you made it to his car without any issues. The ride to the LUX was silent. 

He parked the car in his usual spot and gestured for you to follow. Inside the LUX there were already a few people. He smiled at everyone as he lead you to his flat above the LUX. “Welcome to my home.” Lucifer said when the elevator doors up. You marveled at the sight. “You have two pianos?” You asked as you walked over to his piano. You noticed the piano downstairs on the way in. “I always want to put on a show.” Lucifer admitted. “Makes sense I suppose.” You said as you made your way to his couch. “How long do you think I will be here?” You asked. “Could be just for the night or a few days. Depends on how long Decker takes to catch the bad guy.” Lucifer told you. He walked over to his bar to pour you and himself a drink.

After the day you have had you decided a drink sounded nice. For a few moments he sat with you quietly before walking over to his piano. He smiled as he took a seat and began to play. He had decided to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. “So the Devil likes classical music.” You stated without thinking. He accidentally hit the wrong key when he heard your statement, and then quit playing all together. “What did you call me?” Lucifer asked curiously. “I’m sorry. It’s just that your name is Lucifer.” You said shyly. Lucifer looked at you in shock. “Most people laugh at my name or don’t believe my story.” Lucifer stood and walked over to sit next to you.

“What is your story?” You asked him. “I am in fact the Devil.” Lucifer admitted. You nodded and took a sip of your drink. “You believe me?” He asked incredulously. “How else would that explain what happened in the interrogation room? I felt like I was baring my soul to you when I answered your question.” You told him. “No one has mentioned that to me before.” Lucifer said raising his brow. “Am I not supposed to believe you?” You asked. “Please do.” Lucifer replied quickly. You smiled at him and nodded. “Though I am curious. What do YOU desire?” You asked.

Lucifer leaned back. Your question had stumped him. Because no one had ever stopped to ask him, his one desire. Though he had to think about if he was willing to tell you or evade your question. After several minutes of silence you gave up on getting an answer. “I desire that my father would stop using me as a pawn. For him to stop interfering with my life. I would like to live on Earth the way I WANT to, not the way HE wants me to.” Lucifer replied softly. “Is that so?” You both turned to see another man had entered the room. “Amenadiel, what brings you here?” Lucifer asked. Trying his best to change the subject.

“I stopped by because I felt like it. Only to hear a confession that I have never heard before.” Amenadiel replied. You looked back and forth between the two men. “Y/N, this is my brother, Amenadiel.” Lucifer said as he stood. “I am not judging you.” Amenadiel told Lucifer. You watched Lucifer roll his eyes. “What brings you here?” Amenadiel turned his attention to you. “Protection. He was asked to bring me here.” You replied. Amenadiel looked to Lucifer with a questioning look. Instead of going into detail of your reason for protection Lucifer decided to change the subject. Amenadiel stayed only for a little while chatting with Lucifer. You didn’t pay attention to them during his stay. Lucifer’s friend Maze had stopped by some time after Amenadiel left because she caught word of what was going. 

In the end you had spent a week with Lucifer before Chloe and Pierce had finally caught Howard. You were able to finally clear your name in both cases. Even the judge who convicted your two years ago was arrested. Once your name was cleared you were glad to be able to get back to your own life. You promised Lucifer you would visit often. The two of you had become close friends while you had stayed with him. You were currently squaring away the last of the paperwork at the station.

As you were headed out the station his voice stopped you. “What I said was true. That stuff about my father.” Lucifer told you quietly. “I know. You may be Lucifer but you have no reason to lie.” You told him kindly. “Also thank you.” Lucifer said. You smiled as you walked out of the station to a cab. You were on your way to explain everything to your boss. “We’ll see her next week. She asked for a social outing.” Chloe said to Lucifer. He was standing with his hands in his pockets. Staring at the place you had walked away from. He was glad to have someone who believed him without him having to show his true face.


End file.
